


Strange Events

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Vampires, blood-sucking, dark!fic, enslavement, evil!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count finally shows up. Arthur finds himself unable to explain what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Events

**Author's Note:**

> In such a hurry this morning, I hope this reads okay.

After over a week of avoiding Arthur, the Count came to him in the library. Arthur dropped the book he was reading—or trying to read, as the throbbing of his bite marks barely permitted him to do anything for long—and stood up. Arthur was aware that every line of his body entreated the Count to come to him, and he didn’t care. His hands moved to his collar and loosened it, almost ripping it open in his haste to bare his neck.

Dracula looked at Arthur hungrily, eyes roaming his body. It seemed to Arthur to take hours for the Count to cross the room, and when he finally did, Arthur felt he was drowning in the blue depths of the Count’s eyes.

“Please,” Arthur finally whimpered, uncaring of how pitiful he sounded. He needed this. Needed _him_. So many times over the past few days he’d gone looking for Dracula in the castle, but had been unable to find him. Leander had been evasive. Arthur had even tried questioning Cenred, who’d only laughed derisively at him. “Please…”

Dracula leaned into Arthur, who eagerly spread himself out on the chaise, offering his neck and the vein there.

Before the Count sank in his teeth, he spoke into Arthur’s ear. “Tonight I drink my fill. Tomorrow I leave for London.”

After so long, the bite hurt terribly, but Arthur welcomed the pain, arching off the chaise and crying out, hands gripping Dracula’s biceps. His cock throbbed in his trousers, and Arthur reached down to free it, rubbing it fiercely with one hand, as the Count sucked hungrily at him. Arthur sank into a lethargic bliss that seemed to last for hours. He was cognizant of coming twice, his release spilling onto his hand and flies, and of being sweaty and lightheaded. When he finally felt the Count’s teeth retract and the gentle licks on his skin, Arthur sighed in bliss along with relief.

The Count slid away from him, moving downward off the chaise, and Arthur closed his eyes. When he felt the fangs sink into his tired, but still turgid, cock, he gasped.

The sounds of drinking were loud in the quiet room, even louder than the ticking of the clock. Arthur lifted his hands to the Count’s head, running his fingers through the soft, dark hair as Dracula made noises of contentment and flicked his tongue out to taste Arthur’s skin.

Slowly, Arthur sank back into the cushions, drifting into unconsciousness.

***

Arthur awoke in his own bed.

His own bed.

In his house in London, with all his furniture and the curtains he’d chosen, and the desk lamp Gaius had given him upon receiving his solicitor’s license.

Arthur sat up and stared.

Had it all been a horrible, wonderful, dream?

Jumping up, Arthur’s knees buckled as his feet took his weight, and he reached for the back of his desk chair to steady himself. What day was this? What was going on? He must find out.

Weakly, he made his way to the door of his bedroom and pulled it open, wondering if perhaps he’d been ill—he certainly felt it.

“Hello?” he called into the hallway.

“Sir?” His maid poked her head from around the corner, a pile of bed linens in her arms.

“Felicity. Hello.”

The girl’s eyes roamed over Arthur, and she blushed before averting them. Arthur belatedly realized he was dressed only in his nightshirt.

“Felicity, I—I’ve had odd dreams. Can you tell me, er, when you saw me last?”

She looked at him oddly but answered as though the question was a normal one. “Why, before you left for Transylvania, Sir. When I got up this morning, I saw your trunk in the hall. I’ll unpack it for you presently. I hope you had a good journey.”

Arthur’s heart ran cold with fear and dread at the same time as it jumped with relief at the knowledge that the Count was indeed real.

“Yes. Yes, it was fine, Felicity.”

Arthur turned and went back into his bedroom to clean up.

He still found that he didn’t need to shave; he’d stopped growing facial hair. In fact, Arthur had noticed over the past few weeks that all his body hair was falling out. As he bathed in his large tub, he realised that it was now completely gone. He ran his hands over his smooth body, noting how odd his cock looked without the surrounding pubic hair. Kneeling in the tub, he looked at himself in the full length mirror opposite. No chest hair, no armpit hair…he reached back with his hand. Even the hair around his arsehole was gone.

Arthur wondered what it all meant. Not the absence of his body hair, but the fact that he was home again. He vaguely recalled the Count saying he was leaving for London, but Arthur had been too eager for the bite to ask or even wonder what would become of him when this happened. And now Arthur found himself back home. Did that mean the Count was at Carfax Manor?

Arthur dried himself and dressed, then took a carriage to Gaius’.

The door was opened by a stranger.

“Er, I’m looking for Gaius Robard.” Arthur’s eyes moved to check the number on the door. It was correct.

“I’m sorry, Sir, if you didn’t hear, but Mister Robard passed away a fortnight ago.”

“What?” Arthur stared, horrified. “But…how?”

His employer wasn’t a young man, but Arthur had thought him in good health.

The young clerk before him shrugged. “Maid found him dead in his bed. Heart, most likely.”

Arthur rubbed his eyes, shocked. “Well. What about Chandler?”

“Gone to Paris. Be back in a week.” With a nod, the man closed the door.

With both employers out of reach, Arthur had no way of checking in at work. He wavered on the steps, the urge to go to Carfax Manor strong, but that would be crazy; he’d just been released from captivity—he couldn’t run straight back into the spider’s web.

No. Arthur needed to see his fiancée. It had been too long.


End file.
